Lamp has a variety of forms to suit its usage, floor lamp, wall lamp, table lamp, desk lamp, and many others. To meet the demand of a working site, the design of a lamp usually requires specific functions. For a car maintenance workshop, for example, the lamps on the workshop usually do not satisfy the need of the maintenance work since the car body or cover, an engine hood or a trunk cover for example, may obstruct the light coming from the lamps on top, and thus the lamps cannot light the area required. Consequently, the emergence of work light is to meet this specific demand. A conventional work light usually uses a tungsten wire as light source covered with a mesh metal cage thereon for the protection of its bulb. A hook is disposed on its end for hanging the lamp at the maintenance site to provide the lighting. Although the conventional work light can provide the lighting at the maintenance work area, it can only provide lighting to a restricted area due to its dimension. Also, the light provided by the conventional work light is yellow light, which cannot provide the required area and strength of illumination.
Recently, light emitting diode (LED) has increasingly been chosen to replace conventional light as a popular light source for its compact size, energy saving capability, and long service life. Therefore, some companies have used LEDs as a work light. The LED work light is a long-slender light source module (which comprises LEDs, a printed circuit board, a transparent shade, and a housing) with its two ends connected with a respective ring body over which is connected with a fixing plate, and the fixing plate is socketingly connected with a respective slide rail. When the work light is being used, the two slide rails are hooked, respectively, onto two ends of a connecting object, an engine hood for example, and the fastening part on the fixing plate is tightened to press against the slide rail so as to achieve the positioning of the fixing plate and the slide rail.
Although the slide-rail work light may provide white light for a larger area of illumination, one of its drawbacks is that since the height of the light source module, the ring body, and the slide rail is relatively large, the work light is not useful if the maintenance space is restricted. Furthermore, the connection procedure for connecting the work light and the connecting object is tedious and complicated, which requires positioning as well as fixing. The design of such a work light is thus defective and demands improvements.